


Kamen Rider Equestria Generations

by ReiwaRider



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Momma Woz, Sexual Content, Slight Romance I guess, Slightly Sad, Slightly dramatic, This is my first time using this site so i don't really know what to tag, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiwaRider/pseuds/ReiwaRider
Summary: Mirai Clock has had a pretty normal life for the past 17 years. But when his grandfather has passed away, he found himself with extraordinary abilities. Now he must use these abilities to fight off the evil kaijin and find the other chosen riders ...While also going to school for the first time and making friends(Kamen Rider x Mlp: Eqg crossover)
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Mane Seven & The Dazzlings, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)





	1. Episode 1:Henshin! 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I come here from fanfiction.net where I'm writing 2 stories. I decided to come here to publish my stories on here too. I have the same author name over there.

_Friday, September 27, 2019_

It's currently a nice day out in the city. Everyone is having a normal day. Some teens are getting some coffee. Cops getting morning donuts. Moms are gossiping about random stuff that doesn't really matter right now.

A young 20 something-year-old couple was stretching on a sidewalk after a morning jog. The man looked at his girlfriend and said "Um, Stella? We have been together for about 2 and a half years so I think it's time I ask this." This grabbed the girl's attention.

The man grabbed a tiny box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee.

"Stella, will you ma- waaaa!!"

The man suddenly fell because someone was running like he was in a hurry. Stella jumped back a bit because of this. The man rubbed his head and was agitated by this. He saw that the person who was running turned around and came to them.

He had light greyish skin, white hair, magenta eyes, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with 12 black lines in a circular position, and a black jacket.

"Oh my gosh, gomen-nasai! Are you two ok?" The teen asked in distress.

Stella then said, "Yeah, we are fi-"

"No! We are not ok!" The man interrupted. "You made me drop my ring! I was saving a lot of money for that! You owe me $1500!"

The white-haired teen looked at the older guy in confusion and said "Ring?" He then realized and brought up his hand. "Oh, you mean this ring?" He gave the ring to the man, who was surprised.

"What the, how? It's perfectly intact?"

"Well as I was running, I felt as if I bumped into something, so I turned around and I saw the ring falling. So out of reflex, I grabbed the ring. No biggie" The boy said laughing rubbing the back of his head.

'Reflex??!! What kind of exercise is this kid doing??' The couple both thought in awe.

"Well, I gotta get going, I hope you two have a good married life!" The kid was about to run off, but Stella then asked him.

"Wait, what's your name?"

The kid turned with a smile with a thumbs up.

"Mirai Clock!!"

* * *

_Episode 1: Henshin! 2019!_

* * *

"Well, This it, huh?"

Mirai was in front of a huge building with a bunch of teenagers walking into it. According to the sign, this was known as Canterlot High School.

Mirai took a deep breath. "Ok, dude. Breathe. Just because you're in a public school for the first time, doesn't mean you should freak out. Just remember, have high hopes and make some friends."

He went to open the door but someone slammed the door on him. As the person walked off, Mirai was a little dizzy but he shrugged it off. He then went inside.

Seeing a lot of people while walking in the foyer kinda overwhelmed but despite this, he walked on until he got into the main office.

"Um, hello? Is the vice principal here? I'm new here." Mirai said. A woman in her 40's with Dark blue skin and Dark blue hair which strangely had some stars on it walked in.

"Why yes, hello, I'm vice-principal Luna, how can I help you?" Luna said with a mature smile.

"Um, my name is Mirai Clock, I'm here to get my schedule."

Luna went into her documents and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Mirai. "Here you go, young man, I hope you have a nice 2 years here."

Mirai said his thanks and got out of the office.

* * *

Mirai looked at his schedule in front of a room and confirmed it was the right room for his 1st period. "Math, huh?" He went in and he saw a bunch of teens talking to each other.

He sat in a seat in the far back since it was the only seat that was not taken.

'Should I try talking to one of them? No, I probably shouldn't be in their business. I shouldn't rush.'

A middle-aged man with a toupee walks into the class, gaining Mirai's attention. He then called out "Ok, simmer down class" Which made the class be quiet.

"Alright, according to the news I got, we supposedly have a new student today, can Mirai Clock stand up and introduce himself?"

Mirai stood up making everyone look up at him. With a bit of nervousness, Mirai said "Hello, I'm Mirai Clock, this is my first time in a Public School because I've been homeschooled my whole life, but please don't treat me any different than anyone else, and I hope we can all be friends!" That last part, he said it with a wide smile.

He heard a "Tch" coming from someone, but he didn't pay any mind. He sat back down to his seat, ready to listen.

"Ok class, before we start who can tell me the answer to this problem?" The teacher said pointing to the board. A hand was raised and out of impulse, everyone looked at the raised hand.

An orange-skinned girl with hair that had streaks of red and orange, blue eyes, a purple shirt that had a sun on it, a leather jacket, and a skirt was raising her hand. "The answer is x to the second power minus 17x plus 72."

The teacher said in a bored expression "As usual, Sunset Shimmer, you're correct."

"Well, would you expect any less from the best?" Sunset said with a smirk on her face.

Mirai got this odd vibe when she smirked, like a feeling she's about to do something. 'Maybe I should talk to her after class'

The class hour went by. It was just a basic lesson, so Mirai was able to get through it fine. The bell rang and all the students were leaving.

Mirai saw sunset going so he caught up to her at the door.

"Um, hello, you probably remember me from earlier, my name is Mirai, I was wondering-"

"You're in my way......"

Mirai froze a bit at this comment as he saw a sharp glare from her for a second before she walked off.

Mirai looked at her as she walked off. "Who is she?"

* * *

Time passed by fast for Mirai. He went through his next 2 periods like it was nothing. This was because the whole all he could think about is that Sunset girl. He couldn't stop thinking of that odd vibe she emitted.

"EE HEEMMM!!!!"

Mirai got out of his thoughts when the coach fake coughed. Mirai's 3rd period was gym.

"For the tenth time, can you please introduce yourself, new kid!"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Mirai stood up and introduced himself and then sat back down.

"Alright, You maggots! Just because there's a new kid here doesn't mean I gotta go easy on ya. You will sweat! You will cry! You will bleed! So we are gonna try one of the most hardcore games ever.......... Dodgeball!!!!" The coach said in a dramatic way.

Mirai was confused about this statement. 'Really? I don't think dodgeball is that bad.'

"And the ones who will be team captains are rainbow dash and Lightning dust!!" The coach yelled pointing to a girl with blue skin with rainbow hair and a girl of the same age with teal skin and yellowish hair.

After the coach revealed that, everyone except Mirai started sweating.

Rainbow Dash and Lightning dust picked their teams. Mirai was on Lightning Dust's team.

Before the game started, Lightning dust called out for her teammates. All of them including Mirai walked up to her.

"There's one thing I need to say to you all.......... You better not mess this up for me!! There is no way I am losing to Rainbow Crash!! Not today!!!" She yelled while her teammates nodded in fear.

Mirai spoke up "Um, aren't you over-exaggerating a little bit, I mean, It's just dodge-Mmm!!!!" A hand was clasped on his mouth as a random guy said "Dude, just don't"

The coach said "Noooooowww...... Start!!!!"

Dodgeballs were being thrown everywhere. A bunch of people were getting hit. Mirai was able to successfully evade them. Lightning Dust and Rainbow dash were staring down at each other intensely while throwing dodgeballs at each other. They must have some kind of rivalry.

While Mirai was evading dodgeballs, he saw one aiming fast at a girl with dark purple skin and hair who wasn't looking. Mirai was about to run at her to get her out of the way until he saw another guy throw himself at her to evade the ball.

The girl relieved the ball didn't hit her, looked up, and said "Oh, thank yo-" her eyes widened when she saw who it was and pushed the guy off her. "I did not ask for your help, you creep!!!"

Mirai ran up to them "Wait a minute, why'd you push him? Didn't he just help you?"

As the girl was about to answer, 3 dodgeballs hit the 3 of them at the same time. They looked at the source and saw that Rainbow dash was in a position of a person who threw something.

'Wait, but...... 3 dodgeballs....... 2 arms........how??!!' Mirai thought in confusion.

Spitfire ticked said "Hey! You 3! What the hell are you doing! You're supposed to be dodging!!" Then a dodgeball hit her arm.

"Rainbow dash's team wins!!!!" The coach yelled while Rainbow jumped up and down in excitement.

"Now since the other team lost because of their lack of teamwork, they have to run 10 laps around the gym and have to do 10 pushups at the end of each lap!!"

Mirai said with eyes wide open "Wait, What?"

* * *

"Ow, my arm"

Mirai was rubbing his arm since the intense workout had kind of a toll on him. He was walking through the hallway.

"What is up with everybody? It's like people are at each other's throats or something. Like those rainbow and lightning girls," Mirai was thinking about them, imagining them with sharp teeth with the words win, win, win around them. Mirai shuddered a bit at that thought.

Mirai then thought about that guy from gym class. "What was the deal between that guy and the girl? Did something happen between them? Is it perhaps......? a lovers quarrel?"

He went closer to the cafeteria as he talked to himself. "Hmm.... probably not. Well, I can't think about anything on an empty stomach, time to eat." With a smile on his face, Mirai ran to the cafeteria.

When he looked at the cafeteria, he saw a bunch of students dancing? And singing? And wearing pony ears and tails?

"I had a big breakfast anyway" Mirai turned and walked back into the hallway.

* * *

After that............. event.........., Mirai went through his other classes. For some reason, people were wearing fake pony ears. Mirai heard it was because of this fall formal thing that's happening tonight. People were more cheery than usual. Mirai was thinking of talking to someone but he kinda felt like he shouldn't.

Soon enough the final bell rang, so all the students went their separate ways. A bunch of them were talking about what they should wear or about the fall formal or where they gonna go with their dates after. Mirai was just walking off with a sad expression.

"What should I do? Should I take a walk or just go straight home? It's not like I have a lot to do" Mirai wondered.

Mirai decided to take a long walk around the town then go to that one place he liked to eat at.

The walk he went on was particularly a long one like 2 or 3 hours. It's not that it was a big town, it's that he kept going in circles thinking to himself. He finally went to his favorite café. He sat at a seat for a while thinking there until one of the clerks asked him to order food.

"Oh, sorry about that! I would like a double cheeseburger and some root beer"

When Mirai was about to eat his food, his phone vibrated. He got it out of his pocket and saw a call on his phone. He answered it.

"Hey!!!..... Yeah, my school day was fine....... Yes, I introduced myself........ I don't think I made any friends yet, but I think I'm getting there!!"

Mirai thought to himself for a bit and said "Hey...... um, I've been thinking........ should I really be doing this.......... you know, going to school..........yes, I know, that grandpa wanted this......... but shouldn't I be focusing for when _they_ come........ I kinda feel like that is the priority.......... whatever, my food is getting cold, I'll see ya at the house k? Bye." Mirai hung up and ate his food. When he finished, he walked out of the café.

As he walked out, his shoulder bumped into someone else's. Out of impulse, he looked at the person. The person had a hoodie on so he couldn't really see the face of that person. He did notice a bit of orange hair popping out of the hoodie. Also, the person had 2 other hooded figures following them. Mirai paid no mind not wanting to judge and left.

On his way walking home, he saw his school from a mile. He then paid no mind to it and tried to walk by it. When he was looking at the ground of the sidewalk, he saw something at the corner of his eye. He looked at the origin of the thing, and when he saw it, his eyes were wide open.

In front of the school, he saw 6 girls. One with light purple skin and hair with streaks of dark and light purple, One with white skin and dark purple hair, that rainbow dash girl from gym class, one with yellow skin and pink hair, one with orange skin and blonde hair, and one with pink skin and equally pink hair. What Mirai took notice of was that they all for some reason had actual pony ears at the top of the heads and their hair was long to make it look like tails. The purple girl, rainbow girl, and yellow girl had wings matching their skin color.

Floating in the air was this red-skinned demon girl with black and red wings, claws for fingers, fire hair, and some crown on her head.

Mirai ran behind a bush to see closer. He also saw that other students were in some kind of hypnosis state. Mirai looked at the demon girl. He then realized who it was.

'Wait a minute, is that sunset? How? Is this what she was planning on doing? Is she one of them? Should I.........' Mirai thought while getting in a stance like he was gonna do something. He then noticed the six girls were floating in the air.

The six girls held hands and a bright light engulfed them. A double helix rainbow shot to the ground and a rainbow shot at sunset engulfing her in a rainbow tornado. 'What the frick is with all these rainbows???!!!' Mirai thought with a whole lot of confusion.

He closed his eyes out of impulse and heard sunset screaming. When the rainbows died down, Mirai opened his eyes, he saw that the 6 girls were back on the ground, the students were back to normal, and there was a crater where Sunset was.

Wait.........

'Holy crap!!!! Did they just kill her!!!! I mean I think she was kind of unpleasant, but that's no reason to kill someone!!!' Mirai thought in surprise.

The purple girl walked up to the crater and looked at the center of it.

"You will never rule Equestria. Any power you have had in this world is-"

"Shut up." A voice interrupted from the crater. A hand went up and pulled itself out of the crater. It turned out to be sunset who was hurt and in her normal state.

She had an angry expression and said "I was her first student, I should be princess, not you! You all defied me, so this will be your punishment!" She revealed a red rectangular object in her hands with a button on it.

Mirai recognized what it was 'Is that........? It is!'

Sunset pressed the button and it announced

_**Heat!!** _

She put the object on her wrist and a bright light engulfed her. When the light dies down, It reveals a red and orange monster-like person in sunset's place who appeared to have no eyes and a human-like mouthpiece.

Sunset looked at herself and said in glee "That person was right! This does feel good!" She looked at some students and fired at them with flames. The students evaded them successfully, but this attempt made them run. The 2 principals were helping them evacuate while the 6 girls stayed.

Rainbow dash yelled "Don't get cocky just because you look different" She flew up and fired some kind of rainbow blast at Sunset, but it didn't seem to affect her at all.

The purple girl said in surprise "Magic doesn't affect her." Sunset jumped really high and punched Rainbow to the ground. Rainbow's friends went to her to see if she was ok. The orange-skinned girl got angry and ran to sunset to punch her, but Sunset was able to catch the fist.

"Now, now, Applejack, haven't you dirtied your hands enough?" Sunset said mockingly then headbutted applejack in the face making her fly to the ground.

"This power is amazing! I don't even have to make people bow down to me, I just gotta kill some before they do bow! And I'll start with you six!"

"No, you won't."

Sunset and the others looked at where the voice came from. They saw that Mirai walking until he was between Sunset and the six girls. "You won't be killing anyone today." Mirai said in a serious expression.

"Heh, so you're gonna defy me too?"

"Probably, I don't even know you, so"

Ticked, Sunset threw a ball of fire at Mirai. Right before it could hit him, Mirai jumped sideways to evade it.

"Look, I don't know about this stuff about Equestria or pony ears you're all about, but there's one thing I do know, I'm not gonna let you kill anyone! Not again!"

* * *

_Mirai is seen in a room, crying, shaking an elderly person who appeared to be..._

_"Grandpa? Grandpa?! GRAAAAANNDDDPAAAA!!!!!!"_

* * *

Suddenly 2 things appear in his hands. On his left hand was this belt thing that was silver, had 2 slots on opposite vertical ends of the belt and a rectangle screen. On his right hand, was this pocket watch like thing that had a symbol on the top and 2018 on the bottom.

"And I will be the one to make that come true."

Mirai latched the belt on his waist making it, latch around him

_**Ziku-Driver!!** _

Mirai turned the faceplate of the watch, 90 degrees clockwise revealing some kind of face. He then pressed the top button.

_**Zi-O!!** _

He enters the watch into the right slot of the driver. Mirai then pressed the button on top of the driver. Behind him, a transparent clock with giant hands appeared behind him. Mirai inhaled and exhaled and yelled **"Henshin!"** And turned the drivers face 360 degrees counterclockwise.

_**Rider Time!! Kamen Rider Zi-O!!** _

Giant magenta Japanese katakana appeared on the clock and went in the air as the clock disappeared. Then a bunch of silver bands went around Mirai forming a suit. As the bands disappeared, It revealed an armored warrior in a black armor suit with silver and pink on his chest and shoulders, a silver band running across the top part of the body, a white faceplate with arrows that resembled a clock saying 10:10, and an incomplete black visor. The Japanese katakana turned small and went on his black visor forming a complete face.

The six girls were in awe of what they were seeing. Rainbow dash walked up to the purple girl and asked "Twilight? Is that guy from where you come from too?"

"No, well I don't think so, his armor doesn't necessarily look like equestrian magic" Twilight answered rubbing her finger underneath her chin.

"That's because it isn't."

The main six jumped when a strange man with a coat and scarf suddenly appeared beside them. He also had an open book with no title in his hands. The man walked up to Mirai and looked at him in awe.

"IWAE! For he is the one who will inherit the power of all riders, the one who will be your hero, the prince of time, his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O! Prepare, yourselves, for this is the start of an amazing new Era."

Mirai then ran to Sunset, with Sunset going to a battle stance. Their fight is starting. They are trying to punch one another, but the other is evading. While they are fighting, one of the girls raises their hand, the yellow-skinned one in fact. The strange man asked "Yes, young Fluttershy?"

"Ok, um, first, how do you know my name, and, um, if it's not much of a bother, um, who are you."

"Well, for the first question, I have my ways, and secondly, my name is rider prophet Woz. What I do is praise the great events that are going to happen in all of history." Woz then pointed to the fight.

"And that right there is the first of many."

The six of them thought "So, he's basically a preacher?"

K, getting back to the fight.....

Sunset made a bunch of fire to throw at Mirai. Mirai is able to successfully run to evade. He ran to her. He threw a bunch of punches at her and she kept evading him.

She jumped back and asked "Tell me something, won't you? How come you're trying to help these people? You don't seem to know them. So, what is your reason?"

Mirai clenched his fists and yelled "You really think I'm trying to gain some motive? You idiot! I'm helping them because that's what a hero does! They make sure that people don't have to get hurt!"

While Mirai was talking, he didn't notice that Sunset was running with a really fiery fist. "You know, if you want to be a hero so much, you shouldn't really get distracted." She then punches him in the chest, but it doesn't seem to faze him. This surprises her.

"Wha- How!!!"

Woz then spoke up "You see, Zi-O's chest armor is made of a metal coating known as Graphenium Coat which raises durability."

Mirai then raises his right arm and punches Sunset in the face. This caused her to fly 10 feet into the air.

Woz then exclaimed "His forearm armor is also filled with shock-absorbent material known as Amsein which absorbs and releases physical attacks and his hands are filled with Graphenium Bite units, raising his punching power."

Mirai, hearing Woz, was looking at his hands saying "Rider power is amazing! I didn't know they were this powerful."

He looked at Sunset. He saw that she was putting her hands together, with energy coming out of them. He figured out that she was making a big fire blast. Mirai then thought 'I better summon it.'

Sunset made a huge fireball and threw it at Mirai and it was coming fast. When It was gonna come in contact with him, the fireball was split in half. It was then revealed that Mirai had a black and silver sword with Magenta Japanese katakana.

_**Zikan Girade!! Ken!!** _

Mirai ran up to Sunset, since she was low on energy, he decided to take advantage of the situation, and use his sword to slash at her. On his final slash, she went up into the air. When this happened, Mirai saw his chance. He pressed his watch and belt's buttons.

_**Finish Time!!** _

Many Japanese katakana appeared and circled sunset. Mirai jumped and while in the air, he turned his belt counter-clockwise.

_**Time Break!!** _

The katakana merged into one, and they went onto Mirai's right foot. He yelled out a terrific battle cry.

**"Rider Kick!!"**

The kick made contact with sunset who was still in the air, causing an explosion, defeating her. Landing, Mirai was on the other side of the crater. Mirai turned around and looked down at the crater. Sunset was there, groaning.

Mirai looked at her in relief and sighed.

'I was afraid I killed her for a sec'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.
> 
> And P.S. If you wanna imagine Mirai's voice, I have 2 voices in mind.  
> For English, think Johnny Yong Bosch (English Va of Jonathan Joestar from JoJo and Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach)  
> For Japanese, Natsuki Hanae (Va of Tanjiro Kamado from Demon Slayer and Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul)


	2. Episode 2:Who I am!

Mirai looked at the crater that Sunset was groaning in. He felt something inside him. It was relief that was flooding him.

'I am at the first step, of my goal,' Mirai thought, smiling.

Woz walked up to Mirai in amazement. "My prince, that was incredible, you have transformed for the first time and beat a kaijin, a dopant no less!"

Mirai chuckled a bit "Yeah, thanks. Um, is she gonna be ok, i know she's breathing, but i kind of kicked her face. Like, real hard."

"She'll be just fine. Your rider kick made sure not to really injure since she was almost the same level as you and that she had some kind of pure heart. But never mind that for now because tell me, how do you feel right now?" Woz asked in anticipation.

"Well, now thinking back to it, when I transformed, it sort of felt overwhelming. Like this huge burst of power was surging in my veins. But I didn't really care about that, because all what was in my head was to save these people........." Mirai answered looking at the six girls and looking blankly for a second.

Worried, Woz said "My prince? What's the ma-"

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai screamed in the air.

"My prince? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Mirai, with wide eyes under his helmet, looked at Woz and yelled "I just transformed! In front of those 6!" pointing at the main six.

Woz gasped "Oh my goodness! Forgive my lord, but how could you let this happen?! We are supposed to keep this a secret."

Mirai yelled "I know!"One of the girls, Twilight, walked up to the two and asked "Um, what are you two talking about? Keep what secret?"

Mirai and Woz looked at Twilight. Mirai then straight up looked at Woz and said "Let's get out of here, now!"

Woz nodded. He somehow made his scarf longer and wrapped it around himself and Mirai. The scarf tornado turned into nothing and then the two were gone.

The main six looked confused. Rainbow dash irritated said "Man, first the new kid steals our thunder and he has a magic hipster sidekick?!"

The white skinned girl with purple hair said "Although, the scarf looked rather gorgeous."

Rainbow then said "Shaddup Rarity."

Twilight then said "Girls, let's not worry about that right now. Let's just talk to Sunset and see if she is okay." They all walked towards Sunset who was getting up.

* * *

On the ceiling of a building across the school, out of nowhere the scarf tornado reappeared.

The scarf tornado went smaller and turned into a normal scarf, revealing Woz and Mirai who was breathing hard.

Mirai then fell and sat down to calm down. He tapped on the right side of his neck with 2 fingers. His helmet then disappeared showing his face. This helped him calm down.

Woz looked at Mirai with worry and said "Are you alright, my prince"

" Y- Yeah, I'm fine" Mirai nodded in reassurance.

They both looked on at the main six who were talking to Sunset.

Woz then sighed "This is an inconvenient predicament we have here"

Mirai looked at Woz and said "have any ideas?"

Woz came up with one and said "Ok, here's the plan, first I follow each of them around...."

Mirai nodded "Uh-huh"

"And then I walk up to them....." Woz continued.

Mirai nodded "uh-huh"

"And then I use my scarf to choke the living daylights out of them, and destroy the evidence." Woz said with a sadistic grin.

"What?! No!" Mirai said surprised that Woz would think that.

"Ok my prince, but I have nothing else in mind" Woz said.

Mirai looked at the girls and said "Ok, we just tell them the truth."

Woz looked at Mirai with wide eyes "But, my lord, your secret!"

Mirai said "They already saw me transform, so it probably could be easier to just tell em to make sure they don't randomly tell other people about me. Plus telling them probably could help us find out who gave sunset one of W's memories. Too bad, I destroyed it."

Woz looked at him confused "What are you implying, my prince? I have it right here" showing the heat memory in his hand.

Mirai stood up surprised "Wait a minute, when did you get that?"

"While we were escaping I noticed it on the ground, so I picked it up on our way." Woz explained.

Mirai then said "Alright then, now how should I tell them the truth"

"Don't worry my lord, I have a plan." Woz said with a smile.

* * *

_Episode 2: Who I am!_

* * *

_Sunday, September 29, 2019_

"9 5 DO? What kind of shop name is that."

There shows a store that had some japanese words with the english translation under it. There was some clocks in display.

In front of the store were six girls, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, a happy pink skinned girl, and Sunset.

Rainbow said with a piece of paper on her hands "wonder what this jerk wants"

The pink-skinned girl then said "Come on Dashie. Don't call people jerks. Maybe he invited us here so we could welcome him to our town. Or maybe he doesn't have any friends and he didn't want to be lonely! Or maybe....." Then applejacks hand clamped on pinkie's mouth to quiet her down.

"Ok, Pinkie, simmer down. I know you are friendly to everyone, but we should keep our guards up, because we barely know this boy." Applejack said.

"He probably doesn't want us to know he has powers, so he's probably gonna kill us or something." Rainbow said

"Eep!!"

That small noise came from fluttershy who was hiding behind rarity.

Rarity smiled and said "It's ok, darling, rainbow doesn't mean it. But just in case something happens rainbow and applejack will protect us okay?" Fluttershy nodded.

They all went inside. Then they saw a bunch of different clocks. Grandfather clocks, watches, even digital clocks. Behind the counter they see Mirai in a black t shirt and pants fixing part of a clock. He looked up and saw the six girls and walked from the counter smiling.

"Hello! Welcome to my home and the place I work at. Would you like anything to eat at all?"

Rainbow then said "Cut the act, buster. We just wanna know why you invited us here."

Applejack then said "and why is your choice of lettering, so strange" holding an arrow.

"Sorry, but I had to both be out of sight and let you know where to go."

Woz appeared in view saying this. He said this because his plan was to use an arrow with a letter that said "If you want to know the truth and who I am, go to this address from Mirai clock." To each of them.

Woz added "Also speak kindly to him, for he is the prince of time."

Applejack said "Prince of what now??"

"Ok let me explain, but first weren't there supposed to be seven of you?" Mirai asked counting only six girls.

"Um, well you see young man, she was visiting from out of town so she is currently not here" Rarity said clearly lying, but Mirai shrugged it off.

Mirai then walked behind the counter and faced the wall and said "KR." A piece of the wall slid up which showed a red orb, a screen, and number pad.

A voice came from the red orb.

_"Mirai Clock: Authorized"_

_"Woz: Authorized"_

_"6 unknown individuals: not under authorization"_  
  
_"Enter code in t-minus 60 seconds"_

Mirai then entered a code on the screen.

**18651859159**

Then next to that number pad, an elevator appeared. Mirai then motioned everyone to get in an elevator.

They all went in, and the elevator closed. They all felt it going down and as they stopped, the elevator opened and they all walked out and the main six were surprised at what they saw.

They saw a huge room with a bunch of computer screens and a main one. The room was mostly blue. There were some door ways that had a training room, a living room.

Also went they went into the main room, they were passing a railway with on the left 15 holograms of strange masked warriors, sunset noticed one of which was monster like in appearance. On the right, there was a hologram of zi o lined up with 19 other warriors much more diverse in appearance than the ones on the left side.

Rainbow had only one thing in her mind 'What the hell is this'

Woz said "Iwae! Welcome to the Chamber of Riders!"

"Chamber of Riders?" Sunset said feeling something familiar about this place.

Mirai nodded and noticed some bruises on Sunset's arms. He then walked up to her and said "Hey, you're still a little hurt. Let me help you." He then grabbed her arm softly.

"No thank you, It's fine." Sunset said. But then as Mirai was putting his other hand in front of her arm, his hand had a magenta aura and her minor scrapes and bruises suddenly heal in 2 seconds. Sunset suddenly raised her arm up in confusion.

Rainbow in surprise said "Woah! You have magic too!!??"

Woz said "It is not magic! It is my prince's power. He is able to heal injuries or in other word "reverse time on your wounds". Also speak in respect to the prince of time!"

Applejack said straight to Mirai "He keeps on saying that, but what does it mean. Aren't you gonna explain what's going on."

Mirai looked down at her and nodded. He turned around and said "My grandfather was a great man. My mother died when I was born. And my father and grandmother died before they could even see me. So growing up it was just me and my grandfather."

The main six felt bad for him but applejack asked "Ok, but what does that have to do with this."

Mirai turned to face her with a slight anger in his eyes and said "everything." He then straightened himself up and calmed himself and said "Growing up my Grandpa told me about these stories. There were so much of them, I always thought he should publish them, but he kinda thought he shouldn't. These stories were about heroes whose abilities were connected to evil, but they used these abilities to fight for justice."

He continued on. "He told me stories about 2 cyborgs, A man whose family was murdered, a loyal scientist, a robotics expert, a boy raised in the wild, a man who wanted revenge, a robotics scientist, a man who wanted to be an astronaut, A loyal brother, a child of the sun, a man who turned into a monster, a lab assistant, a man who was resurrected, a man who has many talents, an amnesiac, a man who had to fight in a battle, a man with no dreams, a man who had to fight fate, an oni, a man who had to walk the path of heaven, an unlucky boy possessed by demons, a ghost boy, a traveler of worlds, 2 detectives, a man with no desire, a high school student, a wizard, a normal boy who became a god, a cop, a ghost, a gamer doctor, a genius and a demon king"

The main six stood amazed that there was such a variety and that he was able to remember all that.

"Whenever I had a hard time in my life, my grandpa always told me the stories and it cheered me right up. Heck, even when we were in a normal conversation, he still told me those stories, and even then I listened. The stories inspire me to be my best and they gave me hope." Mirai said with some slight tears.

The main six still were amazed. Rainbow dash was gonna ask what does this have to do with his abilities, but she had a feeling this was leading to something.

Mirai then said "and one day......."

* * *

_Saturday June 15, 2019_

Mirai walked into the shop with 3 bags. The shop was closed since it was a saturday.

"Gramps, I'm home. I brought the ingredients for ramen tonight. It was kinda a hassle, I had to go to 3 different stores. Just try not to burn it" Mirai said putting the bags on the counter. He was confused that he didn't hear his grandpa's reply.

"Gramps? You here?" He said while walking into the living room. When he entered, his eyes widened at what they saw.

On the floor, his grandpa was laying down on his side and his breathing seemed slow. Mirai ran to his grandpa with tears in his eyes. He laid him down and called for him.

"Grandpa? Grandpa, what happened?" Mirai said worried.

"Mirai" His grandpa said in a weak voice.

"D-Don't w-worry. I'll heal you and we can see w-what's wrong." Mirai said barely keeping back his tears while using his hands to heal him.

His grandpa was moving his arm. Mirai then said "Grandpa, p-please don't move." He then noticed his grandpa was reaching something in Mirai's inner jacket pockets. His grandpa took out this strange black stopwatch.

His grandpa then put it in Mirai's hands. Grandpa then whispered to Mirai "find them....." He then closed his eyes.

"W-w-wait, who, find who? Grandpa? Grandpa?! GRAAAAANNDDDPAAAA!!!!!!" Mirai says with streams of tears running across his face.

He faces the ceiling and screams in anguish. What he didn't notice that a clock symbol appeared in front of the stopwatch. It is then engulfed in a light.

_**Zi-O!!** _

* * *

The main six looked at Mirai in sadness. To hear that someone Mirai was close to and inspired by just died, It saddened them.

Mirai was rubbing his eyes when he felt a huge weight on his body. He opened his eyes, he saw Rarity hugging him.

"Oh my goodness! We are so sorry for judging you and about your grandfather." Rarity said.

"Thank you. But, um, can you let me go please?" Mirai said blushing, feeling 2 specific somethings on his body in the hug. Rarity let go.

Mirai coughed in his hand and continued explaining "The hospital claimed his death was from a heart attack, and me grieving, I decided not to question it. A few days later, I noticed one of the clocks were loose, so I took it off the wall to get fixed, and behind the clock I saw a note that said "KR" and "18651859159". I read the first part and suddenly the keypad appeared. I typed in the number and well you probably know the rest."

"When I went into the chamber of Riders, I was confused then Woz appeared and showed me a video of my grandfather. Where my grandfather explained everything."

Sunset asked "explained what exactly?"

Mirai faced her and said "That the stories were not stories. They were heroes from a completely different universe known as the kamen riders." He pointed at the railing with the holograms of the identical bug-like riders.

"Those ones right there are Kamen riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, and J. They were known as the Showa Riders. They fought hard to make sure the world had peace. They achieved this goal. But there was only a little bit of peace. "

"Little bit of peace? What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked a bit scared.

"Usually Showa Riders fought organizations run by humans, but in the beginning of the 21st century, groups run by monsters and supernatural forces appeared to threaten humanity. But thankfully, new riders came to fight them off." Mirai pointed at the other railing.

"Those ones are called Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build, and Zi-O. They were known as the Heisei Riders. They were different from the Showa riders since their abilities were more supernatural."

Mirai then faced the main six with a serious expression and said "My grandfathers name was Sougo Tokiwa and he was known as Kamen Rider Zi-O, the kind demon king!"

The main six were surprised. Rainbow asked "Wait? Demon King? Is that why your hipster friend kept calling you Prince?"

Woz nodded. "Yes, because he is the descendant of king Zi-O, and I'm not a hipster, this is normal attire where I'm from."

Sunset asked "Wait a minute, if he's a Kamen Rider, how did he get here?"

Mirai then said "Well, there was an organization by the name of Dai-Shocker, they are the culmination of revived enemies of Kamen Riders, they made a device that would open a portal to a universe without Kamen Riders, The kamen riders came to stop them, while they were fighting the lesser Kaijin, the main leader and his Kaijin escaped, and they destroyed the controls. Thankfully Ichigo was able to save the coordinates and able to make it so, that they can pass the portal for a few seconds. The 19 heisei riders decided to transfer their full powers to my grandfather so he can go to this alternate world and pick some individuals that can aid him in the fight. He passed through, but something happened."

Pinkie asked "What? Oh no! Did he mutate??!!"

Mirai looked at her weirdly for a sec. "Uh, No. The machine malfunctioned, so instead of coming here in 2019, he came here in 1972."

Applejack said "that's why you were able to be born here."

Mirai nodded "He had no way to contact the other riders, so he settled and fell in love with my grandmother. Then they had a kid. And you know the rest. After I learned this, I decided to train the past few months to become stronger. And that it is my job to find the riders."

Rainbow dash asked "wait, how are you gonna find them, though? There's like 7 billion people in the world."

Woz then said "Waga Mao picked the people of this town to become riders. We can narrow them down to that. Plus when they face a Kaijin, their rider power will most likely awaken." He looked at Sunset with a slight glare and said "I must ask young Sunset, How did you get a Heat memory and turned into a Kaijin?"

Sunset scratched the back of her head nervously and said "Well, um, a couple days before I, you know, turned into a demon, heh, I was walking on the sidewalk when a strange hooded figure called out to me. I was about to walk away, but I stopped when they said that they could give me ultimate power. They handed me the USB thing and walked away."

Woz stroked his chin. "Dai-shocker must have been mass-producing W's memories."

Applejack asked "W's memories?"

Woz said "You see, the 11th heisei rider, Kamen Rider W, were a 2 in 1 Kamen Rider. He used memories based on which side to change forms. The heat memory were one of the 4 memories his right side used."

A phone notification was rung from rainbow's phone and she checked it. "Oh, I have to go, tonight's steak and I can't miss it. See ya." She headed for the elevator followed by the other girls who also had things to do.

Mirai was staring at Sunset while she left. After the elevator went up, Woz asked "My prince? What's wrong?"

Mirai answered "It's Sunset. She looked........ broken."

* * *

_Monday, September 30, 2019_

Mirai was walking into the hallway at school. He was thinking to himself. 'Should I go find Sunset and talk to her? Would she want to talk to me?'

Mirai heard a noise and looked up. He saw a bunch of students in a small crowd. He walked up to the crowd and his eyes widened.

He saw Lightning Dust from gym class punching and kicking someone, and that someone was sunset. She was on the ground with scrapes and bruises.

Lightning Dust said "What, are you gonna at least try to stop me, your highness? It doesn't feel good to be hurt, huh?" She kicked Sunset on the stomach.

"Hey!"

Lightning dust and everyone else looked at Mirai who walked between Lightning dust and Sunset.

He faced Lightning dust and said "Why do you keep insisting on hitting her?"

Lighting with an annoyed expression said "For the past few years she has had everyone under her thumb. She is a monster. She deserves to get hurt!"

Mirai sighed and looked down "I see."

Lightning dust was about to punch Sunset again, when Mirai's hand caught the fist. She was confused about this.

Mirai put his head up showing a completely angry face. "But I won't let you!!"

"I won't let you hurt her!!!!!!!" In a swift second, Mirai punched her straight at the face, causing her to fall down. Everyone looked at Mirai at shock.

'I won't allow her to get hurt! As long as I'm alive!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.


End file.
